


A Goldfish in the Ocean

by KuroKitsuneko (Terra_Reiin), Terra_Reiin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Characters to be added as I continue, Relationships and all that jazz to be added along the way as well, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Reiin/pseuds/KuroKitsuneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Reiin/pseuds/Terra_Reiin
Summary: Here's a fun fact:Fish grow bigger in proportion to the body of water they are in. They're the only animals that don't have a growth limiting factor. So what happens when a little fishie that never should have survived made it through? What kind of ripples would this little fishie make in the ocean it should have never survived in? Cause she's gonna break all the rules. Major Self-Indulgent Self-Insert





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this back when I was 13. It was one of my first stories ever and I was so excited about it. When it first got comments and faves? I was over the moon.
> 
> I've changed a lot since then. Had quite a few experiences, a couple of bumps and bruises, some of which have 'dented' me more that I would have cared to admit. But this...this was back when I had been hopeful and happy and I really want to recapture that feeling. To, maybe not go back to that time, but to bring what had made me so happy, to the present, to live that feeling again in the life as the new person that I am. 
> 
> So I am going to continue it, to build upon what I wrote back then, with the skill I have now.
> 
> That was a little backstory about this. It will be majorly self-indulgent as I do what I please, so you don't have to read it, but I'd thank you not to hate on it. 
> 
> If you'll stick with me, then welcome, and lets have some fun. :)

I woke up.

I know this might not seem much to most of you (since any human does this at some point or another) but it meant a lot to me. After all, I had died.

I'm not making much sense am I? Let's backtrack.

It happened quickly. I have no idea what truly happened. Probably just another little fishy in the giant ocean of life that just got swallowed up I guess. I was there in my own little world, so goddamn happy it was the end of my examinations, and then I blacked out. I thought it was my time to leave. You know, the big The End?

Except that's not how it ended. I woke up.

And,

'_This is definitely not my room.'_

New thought.

'_Where the hell am I?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The incredulity fades and-

There's a moment when you freeze, that instinctual 'stop, don't move' that tingles in the back of your brain when you find yourself somewhere unfamiliar.

Your blood rushes up to your head and makes your face feel hot, eyes darting around, but not seeing, because what, where, why is going on, how did I get here?

Deep breaths.

The moment fades, but there is still the tingling of your blood, goosebumps all down your forearms as you try and get a grip.

Hind-brain is still in control. _Seek. Find._ Where am I?

Shaking fingers grip the sheets _(smooth, cool, not cotton, what-)_ as I swing my legs off the side of the bed.

_Freeze. Freeze. Freeze._ Something isn't right.

My feet do not meet the ground.

## FOCUS.

Take in the room.

It is very...pink.

Blush pink walls etched with magenta motifs,tiny seahorses and shells and pearl decals in a repeating pattern over and over and over. The furniture carries the theme. The only solid door is white with a gold (is...is that real?) handle in the shape of a starfish.

The wooden bedside table is off white with shell shaped handles. A heavy lamp sits on it, surrounded by a scattered pack of colorful hair ties and a holographic-coated brush. The lamp's base is a sandy yellow, with a grainy pattern that reminds her of the beach. The lamp top has to be the ugliest thing she's ever seen. A salmon pink... salmon with bulging Moe eyes that stare at her with it big-lipped fishy smile. The whole thing glows gently.

My breath stutters. It's staring at me.

## FOCUS.

What else is there?

Tearing my eyes away from the awful thing, I notice the vanity, also off white, with movie star light bulbs studding the frame of the mirror. There are many little bottles on the table, lipstick and powders galore probably. There are shuttered doors to the left of it, the wardrobe most likely, which has been left open a crack, allowing the automatic light to shine through the slats. More beady eyes, staring. Stuffed toys?

(Why? Why? Why?)

Left to that, just to the side of the bed is a bookcase. This one seem out of place, a heavy mahogany piece, elagant and jarring in its maturity compared to the rest of the room. Books of varying sizes slotted anyhow without rhyme or reason, I wince, filling it to the brim. From a cursory glance, none of it is in english.

"-I" My voice catches in a wheeze, an inhale too fast, breathing still shallow from panic.

Deep breaths.

I drag in a lungful of air, holding it to the count of seven before releasing it in a great gust. First, I need to categorize the facts.

"I don't know where this is." Is it the lack of air that's making my voice so squeaky?

"I- I just woke up here. I was in my room. I- exams are over. So its...November?"

Slowly, that's it.

"I should...figure out what's going on." Solid plan. An objective. I can work with that. "So let's..."

The door slams open.

#  ** _[HIDE]_ **

I dive to the floor, feet squishing in the pastel pink rug, rolling under the bed, dragging the blanket with me. 

_Tuck and hide. Be small. Be still. Be quiet._

The intruder enters the room, bunny-slipper footsteps silent on the carpeted floor. 

God.

I can't believe I'm going to die to someone in fluffy slippers. 

They stop at the edge of the bed. 

  
They bend down, I can see the edges of their white nightgown brushing the floor, the whisper of cloth like sandpaper on my eardrums.

_Please, please, please don't see me._

They lever themselves' on their side. _The lady? Is it a lady?_ The body is soft and wide like a potato steamed for too long, uniform in that all discernible features are erased from the stocky torso. A wide face smeared with poorly removed mascara and moon-wide eyes stare unblinkingly into the shallow darkness of my hiding spot. 

_Please. _I clasp my hands together, bringing them up to my lips as I goddamn _pray._

A beat.

"Not here then." She sighs, voice pretty and high, at odds with her bulk. She heaves herself off the floor, trudging out the door. It closes with a slam.

_Oh thank Kami._


End file.
